Put a spell on me
by WinchesterGirl1999
Summary: Power. Power runs thicker than blood. Faster than wind. Lighter than darkness. Better than water. But never bigger than love…
1. Prologue

Prologue

He looked down into her beautiful brown eyes, full of happiness and love. "How did I get so lucky" he asked. She though for a quick second then answered "You are ever thing I could have ever asked for" she smiled. "But I'm just a warrior boy" he said. "Your my warrior boy" she said in her soft silky voice. He smiled kissing her warm forehead. "You have put a spell on me"


	2. Chapter 1: Meant for something more

**Chapter 1: Meant for something more**

**Kim**

Wake up, go to school, do homework, go to bed my daily routine. Don't you ever stop and think that theres more then a daily routine. I oddly find myself asking that more and more.

I feel like my life is just one giant circle that never stops. I wish there was something more then this life I was in. I heard a voice calling me knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Kim" my mother asked. I ignored and watching the birds fly outside of my window. "I made soup" she said. I didn't say a word, continuing to study the birds outside the olden window. She sat the soup on my desk and left the room.

I could hear her cries, in the other room. Truth was this wasn't my first time hearing them. I have been hearing them a lot lately. After the passing of my father, I was in a very bad place.

Still their she would say and I'm starting to think myself. But it didn't stop there, shortly after my dad passed away, my friend Logan moved putting me in a more depressed state.

Logan was the only one I really could talk to. When he left my world came crashing down. Every choice I made, started to make no sense. Then there was one time where I felt like I had a place, like I was someone.

"Jack" I whispered laughing to myself. But, yet again like every other guy in my life he left. He never really told me why, but it crushed me. Even when it was a year ago, I still remember the feeling of that night. I never cried so long in my life. I quit karate, cheerleading, gymnastics, and life all together.

And now look at me, a 19 year old still living with me mother, thinking nothing of the future or it I even have one. But today marks a new day I'm going to do something with my life, something more than just lay around a dream about the past.

Today, I'm going to a job interview. A I will make something of this thing people call life.

I stood looking in the mirror smiling at myself. I brushed out my hair and put some new clothes on and walking out of the room.

"Mom" I asked leaning on the door fame of her room. She turned surprised, it was the first time in along time I had talked.

"Yes" she said wiping her tears. "I'm going for it" I said smiling seeing the joy in her eyes. "Really" she said standing and making her way to me. I nodded and hugged her.

"Thank you for taking care of me" I whispered hugging her tighter. "I love you baby girl" she whispered back. I released grabbing my suite case and headed out of the door into the real world…

**Jack**

"What do we have here" I asked picking up a piece a paper off one of the other desks. "Another mission" I mumbled knowing yesterday I just finished another one. "I swear I'm doing to quit one day" I said stuffing the paper into my pocket.

I hopped on the elevator making my way to the top floor. "On your way to the big boss" the guy standing next to me asked. "How did you know" I asked. "You have that look, at most people have when they get in this elevator" he said smiling.

"Really" I asked. "No I'm going there too" he joked. I smiled taking a slip of coffee I got in the break room. "Another assignment" the guy asked.

"Yeah" I said. "I have nonstop of those things, haven't gotten a vacation in years" he said as the elevator stopped let others on.

By the looks of this guy, he needed a vacation. "What would you do with a vacation" he asked. I stop and though. I never really got a chance to think about it really.

The only thing at popped up was a though I never though of sense high school. "We'll-" I started but before I could get it out the elevator stopped at your floor. I walked out loosing the though.

I walked down the hall the big mans office. I knock through away my coffee and took the piece of paper out of my pocket. The door opened and there stood my boss. "Jack" he said.

"Sir" I replied. "What do you want this time" he asked before I could speak any words.

"I just wondering if you could give me any other information about this case" I asked totally chancing my story. He look shocked at first but happy to help.

"The case happened three years ago went you left California. There were two murder cases involving a wanted criminal. He usually left a message on walls giving us a clue to where the next murder was going to be.

We having heard anything in a couple of years, but now we just got a murder involving this type of behavior around the California area.

So we decided to reopen the case, and I knew you were the right one for the job because the case is right around where you were raised" he said. He had me at California I though.

I could finally go home. "But you can't visit anyone that would be putting people in danger, breaking-" I interrupted. "Breaking protocol" I said looking through the papers again.

I knew I could't talk to my family, it would be putting them at risk and I wouldn't put them through that.

"Thank you" I said standing and leaving the room. I stopped at the door once it was closed I pulled out a picture, a picture I always carried around with me.

A picture of a cute little blonde headed girl, I left back home. I smiled at the though and put it back in pocket.

I turned seeing the same guy in the elevator. "Hey, I think I just got that vacation" I said. He smiled and asked "Whats her name"

**A/N**

**I do not own kickin it, If I did it would be so different. Hope you like the first chapter. Many more to come. Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: On my way

**Chapter 2 : On My Way**

**Kim**

I drove down to mid town where I was going to an interview with the near by school. I wasn't just doing this for me I was doing it for my mother. I walked into the schools lobby where I found a lady at the front desk.

"You must be Kimberly" she said. "Kim" I said smiling. "Kim" she said. "He will see you now" she said pointing to the office.

"Thank you" I nodded and walked in. The room was small yet cozy. "Kim" a shaky voice said as the chair turned to me. "Yes" I said.

"Take a seat" he said pointing to the chair in front of him. "Well lets see you doing have a clean record, and A's in all of your class, a lot of extra credit for classes you have took" he said looking through my records. "So what dose it mean" I asked.

"You got the job" he said. A big smile appeared on my face and joy over took me for the first time in a long time. "When do I start" I asked. "Tomorrow, room C9" he said turning his chair back around. I got up walking to the door "Thank you" I said as I left.

I walked out of the building and back to my car. Now to find a place to stay. I drove to the nearness apartment complex and parked the car. I walked into the building ringing the bell.

I looked down at my purse checking if I had the money. When I looked up, a man stood in front of me. "Hi" he smiled. "Hi" I said back.

"How can I little you" he asked giving me a charming smile. "I'm looking for an apartment" I said. "Well lucky for you I have one just for you" he said pulling out a key. "Room 7B" he said dropping it in my hand. "Thank you" I said walking off. "Adam" he said. "Kim"

**The next day**

**Jack**

I stepped off the plane and into sunny California. Where I grew up, my home. Not even out of the airport I got a call from my boss.

I pulled out my phone picking up my suite case. "Yup" I answered. "Theres a crime scene I want you to check out. It just happened last night" he said. "Does it link to the case" I asked walking out of the airport building.

"Yes, I sent you the address" he said. "Copy that" I said. I hop in a cab and told the cab driver the address.

For some reason the address sounded familiar. The ride was rather long but I didn't mind, it had been a long time sense I've been here and I liked seeing the city. "Heres your stop" the cab driver said stopping the car. I saw the police tape round the area and the flashing cop lights.

Then I saw the house and it hit me. "Thank you" I said paying the guy and getting out of the car.

I ran over the tape, into the showing my badge to the cops. I turned looking into the living room, an area I knew to while. I closed my eyes trying to prepare myself for the worst.

I walked into kitchen seeing it. There was blood all over the walls around the lifeless body. There in cold blood laid Kim's mom.

I ran up the stairs, looking for another body. I ran up to Kim's room finding it perfect, the way I remembered it. I turned to the mirror, seeing the bowl of soup cold and a brush full of blonde hair.

I could tell Kim was here the other night. But she left. The turned as my eyes widen.

There written in blood, was a message form the killer. "First the father, then the mother, last the daughter". My heart stopped, taking a breath, and going back down to the crime scene. "Check upstarts" I told one of the cops.

I went back to the kitchen studying the body. All around flashes, form the camera. There where numbers around the body marking the injuries causing the death. "So what do we think" I asked.

"The killer came through the door in the other room. Attack the women when she was washing dishes, then the women in self defense cut with a knife explaining the other type of blood we found. The killer took a hit to the stomach, leaving her to bleed out. Then he fled" he finished.

"No, he went up stairs" I said. "How?" he asked. I walked them over to the stairs showing him the blood stains on the carpet. "What was he looking for up there" he asked.

"Not what, who he was looking for the daughter. Its in the message he felt up in her room" I said trying to get the courage to say it. "Good work" they said shaking my hand. "Yeah" I said.

"Have you found the daughter yet" I asked stuffing my hands in my pocket. Grabbing hold off the picture. "No, dice" he said in an upsetting tone.

"We did get some back around information, apparently the daughter was going through some depression issues, and now out there with a well known criminal after her" he said sadly.

I knew Kim was sad form loosing her father years ago, but I never though it was that bad. "And how did you succumb to this information" I asked.

"Some of the neighbors that knew her well" he said. "Can I talk to them" I asked. "Yeah, just outside" he said pointing in the direction. "Thank you" I said walking out of the house.

I walked over to an elderly woman that I seemed to remember. "Miss" I said tagging her down as she was about to go back in her house.

"Yes" she turned studying my face. "I'm Ja-" I started. "I know who you are, Jack" she said. "You were one of Kim's friends weren't you" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am, yes I was" I showing her my badge as I walk on her porch. "You weren't just another friend, you were the one she always talked about.

"That is until you left" she said. I felt guilt run through me. "I was wondering if I could talk to you"

**A/N**

**Oooooo spooky, right gives me the chills and I'm the one who wrote it. Hope you like it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Living in the past

**Chapter 3: Living in the past**

**Jack**

I walked into the woman's home, taking a seat in the living room. "Whats your name again" I asked as she brought some tea from the kitchen. She sat it down on the table and poured it.

"You can call me, Abby" she said passing me a cup. "What did you hear that night, of the murder" I asked getting down to business. "Well, to get that, you must know the pass" she said.

"Kim was always a happy girl, she had a great bond with her father. He took care of her like no other father could.

He took care of his daughters and wife, did anything they asked" she said.

"Daughters" I asked. "Yes, Kimberly was very close to her sister, Tabitha" she said.

"I didn't even know she had a sister" I said confused. "Well, Kim has talked about her since the day she died" she said about to cry.

"How did she die" I asked. "Well, it was a long time ago. Kimberly and Tabitha were playing in the front yard.

Kim was 9 and Tabitha was 15. Kim started playing in the street, when suddenly a car came not seeing Kim in the street.

Then, Tabitha pushed Kim out of the way and Tabitha took the hit. She died in the hospital later that day" she said finishing. "Do you think Kim never forgave herself" I asked. "No, she never did" she said. "So what did you see that night" I asked again.

"I heard a sound, it was a very loud crash and then a scream. I got up form my bed ran out stairs.

I looked out that window and saw a man bleeding running out of the house, and into a car" she said putting down her tea.

"Do you get a good look at the car" I asked. "No, it drove of to fast" she said. I was not going to lie, I was mad that Kim never told me any of this.

But right now all that matters was finding Kim and bring her to safety. "Jack" I heard. The cop that I talk to later walked in.

"Sorry ma'am, we found her" he said walking back out side. My heart stopped in the moment.

I turned to Abby and said "Thank you so much for the information" I said shaking her hand. I walked to the door about to walk when I heard my name.

"Jack" she said. "Yes" I turned back to her.

"Bring her home safe" she said smiling. "I will" I said walking back out to the street. "Ok where we going" I asked the cop. "An apartment complex not far from here" he said. "Ok" I said hopping into their car.

**Kim**

I heard a knock at my door, I got up from the couch. After just getting back from work my feet hurt a lot.

The first working at the school was no wall in the park, but it was something different.

I opened the door to see two cops at my door. "Is there a problem" I asked turning serious. "Miss Crawford" he asked. "Yes" I said griping the door tighter. "Your mother has been found dead, this morning"

**A/N**

**Tell me what you think? Review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Life after you, Can't happen

**Chapter 4: Life after you, Can't happen**

**Kim**

"Miss, Crawford you mother was found dead this morning" I heard them say as my heart stopped in the moment.

My head tried processing it, my hands began to clutch into fist, as I was about to scream. But instead it was a whimper. As I fell to the ground tears beginning to fall.

The cops helped me to my feet as I was just lost. "Miss, Crawford were going to have to take you in. It's for your safety" they said as I got to my feet. They walked me to their police car.

I sat in the back while they drove off. I couldn't think straight, all I though was planning her funeral, getting a site next to dad and sister.

We got there shortly, after wiping my tears away. They again helped my into the police station. They sat me down in a room, the walls were made of glass.

So I could see them and they could see me. I continued to stair at the floor, thinking of all the great memories of my mother. Anything I had, I had to hold on to them.

I needed an escape route of this world and my mother was the only one I could trust or love. And now she's gone. The cop walked in placing a bottle of water next to me. "Are you hungry" he asked.

I shook my head continuing to stair at the floor. "Miss Crawford theres someone here that would like to talk to you" he said in a warming tone. I though about it, maybe it will be good to talk.

"I want it to be private" I said looking up at his face. "Miss Crawford I unsure you-" he said as I cut him off. "Oh, come on I watch T.V. I know theres cameras and people outside of the glass.

I want this to be private, after Im done talking he or she is allowed to tell you or do whatever they want with the information" I said knowing the cop was getting frustrated.

"Those are my terms" I said looking at him for the last time. "Yes, Miss Crawford if you will follow me" he said taking me out of the small room and into a bigger one. The door opened to a man standing there' re back facing me.

The cop whispered something to the man and left the room. "Miss, Crawford" the man said as soon as the guy was gone. The voice had a tone at sounded familiar.

I though for a moment, the name was about to leave my mouth as the man turned to face me. I couldn't believe my eyes, there stood the boy I met so long ago, that left at my worst time. "Jack" I said in disbelieve.

"Kim" he said. His face was about the same as I remembered but with a more man like appearance.

His hair was the same long flowing locks of brown. His eyes were the same brownish color, just the way I like them.

His body had balked up with strong muscles and a chiseled chest. I quickly got rid of all those thoughts and focused on my mother. There was an awkward moment of silence between us.

My eyes drafted to the floor again, "I never got to tell her I loved her" I blurted out. "Kim, she knew" he said taking my hand. I felt sparks fly as my mind began to loose all though. I moved my hand away looking down again.

"Kim, I know this might be uncomfortable but I have to ask you these questions" he said. I looked into his eyes trying not to loose myself again. I nodded and he asked me the first question.

"Did you notice any change in behavior or mood, was she frightened in any way" he asked. "No, she was the same as always" I said. "Did she, have any thoughts of suicide" he asked next.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing they actually though she killed herself. "You think she killed herself" I said tears begging to while up in my eyes.

"No, its just a question" he said with a sense of comfort and passion in his voice. "She didn't kill herself, the one most likely to kill themselves in that house is me" I cried.

I closed my mouth and eyes, that was one though I didn't want him to hear. He looked at me with shock then concern. The last thing I wanted was pity, especially form him.

"Kim-" he started but I was done I just wanted to leave, get some air. "I'm done, can I please leave" I said. He looked at me with a frown "We found a message"

**Jack**

Her beautiful eyes were full with hate and despair. She looked so clam yet deep down inside her there was a ticking time bomb just waiting to plow up.

"Did she, have any thoughts of suicide" I asked surely regretting after.

"You think she killed herself" she said the tears started making me feel horrible. "No, its just a question" I said trying to comfort her.

"She didn't kill herself, the one most likely to kill themselves in that house is me" she yelled tears still falling.

She looked horrible, a helpless girl that has her life falling apart in front of her eyes. I wanted her to know she had me.

"Kim-" I started but she cut me off. "I'm done, can I please leave" she asked. I gave her a frown telling her "We found a message" She gave my sad eyes and sat back down in her seat.

"What message" she asked looking back down at the floor. I took the pictures out of the case files and pull them in front of her.

The ones of her mother I left in the envelope. Her face turned ghost white and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Did the person kill my father" she asked.

I nodded not wanting to tell her anything further. "Jack" she asked. "Yes" I said, looking down at her. "Please take me to the house" she said. I knew I couldn't it would be break the rules. "Please" she begged.

"I need to see it, see my home" she plead. I nodded my head helping her out of the room. I helped her into my car, slipping through the station without a word.

The car ride was silent the whole way. I pulled into the drive way parking the car.

"Do you want me to go with you" I asked. "No, I need to do this on my own" she said walking out of the door.

"If you hear or see anything, just call" I said. She nodded and gave me a vague smile. I watched her as she walked in. I hit my head against the back of my seat.

I shouldn't be doing this, but I couldn't say no to her. I just started to relax when I heard a scream from the house.

I jumped up and ran up to the front door. I looked around the bottom floor screaming her name.

"Kim" I yelled. There was no answer, I ran up the stairs to her room. Their she was, tears coming down her face. She had just saw the message written in her mothers blood.

"Kim" I said putting my hand on her shoulder. She turned to me curling up in my arms. Her head laid on my chest. I stroked her hair and rubbed my back. "Jack" she whimpered.

"Shhh it's going to be ok" I told her. Her cold hands rapped around my back, I felt her sadness, I felt her hopelessness…

**A/N**

**Hope you like this chapter. I do not own Kickin it.**

**Please tell me what you think. Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Depression

**Chapter 5: The only thing I know is "depression"**

**Kim**

I felt comfortable in Jacks embrace, I felt right for once in my life. But my mind jumped back to the time he left.

I don't want to get to close then get hurt again. I quickly pulled back wiping my tears, I kept my eyes down not letting myself look.

"Kim" he whispered placing his fingers under my chin. He raised my head, I saw his soft eyes. Ugh if looks could kill I though.

"Yes" I answered. "It will be ok" he said. I nodded "Can I get out of here" I asked. He nodded taking my hand. I quickly rejected it.

I didn't want this to lead him on at any way, he left, he made his choice.

I made my way out of the house. "What do I do now" I asked. "We kept you in witness protection" he answered. I nodded

"So i'm forced to live in fear for the rest of my life" I said. He had no comment, just the look of pity painted on my face. I got into the car waiting for him to drive me back to the station. The drive was silence again, there was an awkward tension between us.

"So when did you get back" I blurted out. He looking calm yet ok with the question. "About when I got your case" he said.

"Now i'm a case" I said disgusted by his look of me. "No, I got the case before I knew it linked to you" he said catching a glimpse of me then turning back to me.

"So you would have dropped the case, if you knew it involved me" I asked. "No, just- is there any answer that wouldn't get me trouble" he asked.

I let out a laugh, and I finally got to see a smile that I longed for. "Why did you ever leave" I asked out loud. His smile quickly left his face.

"Because" he breath out but didn't want to finish. Why can't he just tell me? Doesn't he know how much it hurts me?

He pulled the car up at the station pulling the car out of drive. I put my hand on the handle about to get out. "Kim wait" Jack said grabbing my arm. "Yes" I huffed.

"I can't tell you, but I do care about you" he said trying to find the words. "Jack please" I said removing his hand from my arm. I opened the door and walking back into the station…

**Hours later**

"We are going to put you in witness protection" the police man said. I nodded letting my eyes wonder.

"For now your new name will be Katie Wilkes" he said pushing a paper to me. It read all of my new qualities and features. A new everything, almost a new life

"Something I could really use right now". I nodded again having no words. Just that the Kim I used to know was gone, I'm the new Katie Wilkes.

**A/N**

**Sorry for not updating in a while, school has gotten in the way a lot. But thats life, right. Hope you like the chapter, sorry making it short. Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: I'm a what now?

**Chapter 6: I'm a what now?**

**Kim**

I opened the door to my new apartment, close my eyes as I walked in. "Please be decent" I whispered opening my eyes. It was a cozy 3 room apartment with a full working kitchen, bathroom, and even a fireplace.

I smiled and closed the door. Locking it I tossed the keys on the table and took a seat on the couch studying the room. I put the papers on the floor in front of me analyzing every one of them. The killer looked so familiar, maybe one of my fathers friends.

I don't know. I turned to the pictures of my mother and father. They looked so happy, why would any body want to hurt them. The tears began to while up again.

I put the picture down and back into the envelope. It was getting late and I was growing tired. I slipped into my pajamas and laid in bed staring at the ceiling. I quickly drifted to sleep…

_It was a crisp autumn morning, the leaves were just staring to chance color. Life was begging to show again. The air was warm and thick. The sun was shining at its highest point warming my face. The lake in front of me was still yet I could feel the frantic waves. _

_The grass beneath me was colorless almost dead, which was strange for this time of the year._

_I took a breath, looking to my side. There he sat next to me, full of happiness and life. I smiled as he noticed me staring. "What" he asked, his voice like silk. "Nothing" I said laughing. "What" he asked again. _

_"Just the way you see life, it inspires me" I said. "Yeah, right" he said trying not the blush. "No, really I don't no where I would be if I didn't meet you" I said. I started getting lost in his eyes and he in mine. _

_He started to lean in, when I finally realized what I was doing our lips were already together. My mind went blank and dizzy. The wind around us began the pick up and the water began to move. I pulled back catching my breath. "Logan" I whispered leaning on his shoulder…_

I opened my eyes screaming his name. My breath was out of control and unsteady. My hair was all messed up from tossing and turning in my bed.

I untangled my body out of my sheets running into the living room. I picked up the envelope I leaved out the floor.

Pulling out the pictures searching the pictures. One after the other, until I saw it. The person that killed my parents was Logan…

"Kim" I heard from behind. I froze in my spot knowing that voice.

"Kim please look at me" it said. "I turned my body in the voices direction. I caught a glimpse of his face then closed my eyes. "Logan" I whispered.

"Kim, I know what your thinking. Just let me explain" he pleaded. Knowing I couldn't say no to him I nodded opening my eyes. "Why did you kill my parents" I asked trying to keep calm. "They weren't your parents.

Kim, I have to tell you something and it's not going to be easy" he said. "What is it" I said just wanting his to say it. "You'er a witch" he said.

"What" I said confused. "Just let me explain, remember that time I found you in the woods crying your eyes out" he said coming closer to me.

I nodded watching his every move. "Remember the grass around you, it was dead, right" he said. "What dose that have to do with anything" I asked.

"It was in a complete circle outside of that circle the grass was alive" he said. "So" I said angrily.

"You have very special powers, your powers are hooked to your emotions" he said. "How" I said not believing I was actually listening to him. Remember he's a wanted criminal and killer.

"When your happy your water powers show, when your sad your earth powers show, when your mad your fire powers show, and when your in love or feel loved your wind powers show" he said taking my hands. I was silent not sure if I believed him.

"Come on show me" he whispered. "What do I do?" I asked feeling a sense of comfort. "Think of your deepest thought" he whispered. I closeted my eye searching my mind.

I felt the power growing inside of me. I though of how my mother or the women claiming to be my mother dead and my father dead. Suddenly the fire place was lit, helping the moon with the lighting.

"Good" he said. I was shock of what I could do. "So what dose that make you" I asked. "I'm your advisor, every witch has one" he said. I nodded trying to take his all in.

"How am I doing" I asked. "Better then a lot of other people" he smiled. "Oh one more thing all witches have a protector/ warrior" he said.

"And who's mine" I said rubbing my head making sure this wasn't just another dream. "Yours goes by the name of Jack" he said. My eyes widen thinking of the only person I know by that name.

Suddenly the words came to mind "I want to tell you but I can't". "Oh my god" I said falling backwards.

Logan quickly caught me and helped my on the couch. "Are you ok" he asked. I nodded again and closed my eyes. "Its just a lot to take in" I said. "Yeah I know I about passed out when I learn I was an advisor" he said. "Dose Jack know" I asked.

"He should, all protectors know, I actually send him a message a few minutes ago" he said.

"Um, what if he doesn't" I asked getting worried know. "Well that would be awkward" he laughed. "Yeah according to the fact that he's on the police force and looking for you" I said standing.

Suddenly someone kicked the door open, a few police man busted through the door. Logan stood and I stood in front of him. Jack stood in the middle of the bunch.

"Did I tell you that protecters only come to there witch went they sense danger" he whispered in my ear rapping his hands around my waste. "No" I answered.

"Well you know now" he said. In a instant the room around us disappeared and we landed outside the building. "Did you just use your powers" I asked. He shook his head looking in front of him. I turned my head to where he was looking. There stood my protector Jack Brewer.

"Hi Kim"

**A/N**

**Hope you like this chapter. Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Love conquers all

**Chapter 7: Love conquers all**

**Kim**

We stood outside the building waiting for the police to just give up and move on. The seemed to take forever before they finally left, but it did give me some thing to rethink what I was getting myself into.

Just yesterday I was with the woman I thought was my mom and getting a new job but know I'm a witch with some great destiny. I turned to Logan who seemed clam for someone wanted by the F.B.I. "Kim you alright? Look down look so good." he asked.

"Just a bit cold." I said giving him a fake smile. "Here" he said taking off his jacket and gave it to me. As much as a hated him for bring this on to me, I this missed his beautiful personality. He would do anything for me and I would do the same for him. "Thank you" I said sliding it on.

"Everything looks good on this end. What about the back?" Jack asked coming around the corner. "Everything looks good. It should be good to go back up. But lets take the back entrance just in cast." Logan said.

I nodded in agreement and followed him through the back. Jack crap behind me watching everything. "How long did you know?" I asked suddenly.

"Kim, I don't think its the time to…" Logan started but I soon cut him off and looked at Jack. Jack took a deep breath and gave Logan a glance. Logan nodded his head like Jack was asking for permission. "Every since we met" he said.

"What" I said as we made it to a door. "I couldn't tell you, not yet" he said. "So you lied to me the whole we were together." I asked.

"Don't answer that buddy!" Logan popped in. "Oh, don't think your off the hook too. You in trouble too" I said turning to him. "Oh come you know how I hate being in the dog house" he said smiling.

"Oh, your not even in the yard" I said. "Man that hurts and a little funny. Come on wheres that smile, that I missed so much." he said and I couldn't even keep a mean face.

He always knows what to say to me, to like me laugh, sometimes Jack had that quality. "Whats this room, I have never seen it before." I said as Logan opened door. "That because it only shows itself when you need it the most." he said.

"Its great for now but wi'll need to move and move fast." Jack said. "You just have to suck the fun out of everything don't you." Logan snapped.

Which made me giggle. "It's my job" Jack smiled. "Touché" Logan smiled. "Ok Mr. Grumpy your room is the last room on the right." Logan said acknowledging Jack and pointing down the hall.

"And Kimmy your room is right across from mine. First one on the left." he said. I nodded and yawned. "I think I'm going to hit the hay." I said saying going night and walked to my room.

The room was huge and fit for two. I closed the door and put my pjs on and laid on the bed until I slowly began to drift.

**Jack**

It felt different this time being around Kim. It felt like we were on two different pages. She and Logan seemed to get along better.

He always knew how to make her laugh and feel warm something I just couldn't do. I was always to busy protecting her and looking for something to fight.

To say that I'm little jealous of Logan is an understatement. With the prophecy already taking affect it seems I will never have her. I walked down to my room after Kim turned in. I closed and locked the door. I got in the bed and pulled my gun close. Slowly my eyes began to close.

I woke up to a creeping noise. I pulled the covers of and walked into the hall. Holding my gun close to me I walked down the hall checking every corner. I came to Kim's room and opened the down a little. She was sound asleep but Logan was next to her.

It looked like she had had a nightmare and he was comforting her. I closed the down then checked the other rooms.

My powers were on high alerts and I felt like something was lurking in the night.

Suddenly a loud crash rang out throughout the apartment...

**A/N**

**SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING in a while. School had gotten to out of hand and I'm sorry but school will always come first. But I will be writing all summer! review!**

**ps. sorry its short**


	9. Chapter 8: 1848

**Kim**

_"Don't pay any attention to my voice, my breath, my lips. Focus on your emotion, focus on what drives you, focus on what you love the most." he said his lips next to my ear._

_Even with my eyes close I know he was waiting for the wind to pick up. He would always say that my drive towards love would activate my wind powers. He said once the sweet wind hits your fingertips you would never want to leave._

_I search my thoughts until I found the one that would spark my inner power. Jack, my Jack. The only one that gets me to that point where their wind storms. When I finally felt the sweet wind hit my face it was soon gone._

_I opened my hazel eyes to the world to notice the changes. My long big dress hit the dirt ground like any other maiden dress would. It covered everything, the only thing you could see was my face and my hands but that was enough to make the men crazy._

_I didn't want them I wanted my Jack. I looked at the California gold wilderness in front of me and let out a breath. "That was great" Logan said smile at me. "What did you think about?" he asked tugging at his suit as if he were uncomfortable in it. "You know" I said giving him a stare. "I beg your pardon" he snapped back._

_"He shouldn't be in there." I said picked up my 100pound dress and walking to the horses. "Kimberly Adams, you know he did it to protect you. It is his job." Logan said grabbing my arm._

_"I killed that women, not him." I wanted to scream that last part but it came out in a whisper. "I know, it wasn't your fault, you weren't able to control your powers. But try telling them that and see if your both going to be killed." he said grabbing my shoulders._

_I could see the pled in his eyes not to go. "I can't just let him die." I cried. Logan looked at me in defeat, knowing I was right. I slipped out of his grip and got on the fastest horse._

_"Kim" he yelled but I payed no attention. The earth below me began to shake has the tears slowly escape my eyes. 'No Kim your not a killer and Jack isn't either' I though as the anger made its way through my body. 'Control your powers' I looked down to see the fames take over the ground._

_I began to panic it was just like that nigh_t_ that put Jack behind bars…_

I woke up from another nightmare. I was intertwined in my sheets and sweat dripped down my brow. I looked on the other side of the bed to see Logan gone. I looked alway from his empty spot and got up from the bed.

This night was a lot to take in and now that I lived it, its ending up to be one of my nightmares. I used to have one once a mouth but now there becoming more frequent and familiar. There like pieces of my pass lives but it couldn't have been that would make me over 100 years old.

I walked over to the only window in the room to watch the stars, like I would do if I was home. My mom would come up and bring me hot coco. How I missed her and now Logan is telling me she was never my mother.

Then what was she, who are my real parents. Oh, I have so maybe questions and so little time. Logan and Jack told me we wouldn't be stay here for long. We would have to start heading east until we find safely.

They gave me another fake name to go by. Amelia Jaykins. Another life, another name, another home. I don't know what I'm going to do or why I have these powers but at lease I'm not alone.

**Logan**

I creeped out of bed carefully trying not to wake up Kim. It seemed like the nightmares were gone and she was feeling better. I creeped into the living room for a meeting.

"Jack, Jack are you there?" I asked. Do to the lack of lighting I crashed into the coffee table making a loud crash. "Really" I told myself. Jack came in gun pointed in the air and turning on the lights. "Wo listen man, I not here to hurt anybody" I said putting my hands up.

"Logan" Jack said acting surprise. "Yeah, who else?" I said sarcastically. "I- whatever. What do you need?" he asked obviously sleepily. I knew at this moment there was only two words he was going to understand "She's remembering" I said quietly. He paused for a moment, thinking. "How much?" Jack finally said.

"Enough to know that you loved her throughout your past lives." I said. He was quiet, like I had struck a nerve deep inside him. "Do you love her know?" I asked hitting the nerve harder. He did not answer the instead change the subject. "Is she ready?" he asked.

"She barely knows what she is or what her powers are." I said shaking my head. "All I know she's different this time. Her powers are stronger and the dreams are more powerful and her love for you is divided." I said taking a seat on the couch. "What you mean different?" Jack asked, his eyes truning worried.

"You know in the past she just had brothers in this life she as a sister. In this life she has other powers that I didn't even knew she had. And here her love is split in two." I said pausing at every line. "What do you mean split two?" Jack asked nervously.

I took a breath thinking how I would break this to him. "Kim loves you, but also loves another." I said very calmly. "Who?" He asked almost immediately.

"Me"

**A/N**

**So so so so so sorry for not updating in a while… I promise I'm not giving up on this story, just have so much to do lately:( so so so so sorry! But I hope you like it! R and R!**


End file.
